L'art et la manière d'aimer
by titrell
Summary: Harry et ses amis rentre enfin à l'université, c'est le commencement d'une autre vie. Mais tout ne se passe pas si facilement quand ils rencontrent ces individus qui viennent d'un autre monde, les riches, les friquets ou autres synonyme. Mais leur rencontre causera bien des dégâts bon ou mauvais à vous de juger. Deux mondes qui ont une conception de l'amour totalement différente.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'art et la manière d'aimer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Couples : Harry / Draco et bien d'autres couples

Genre : Yaoï, Romance

Rating : M Lemon

Nda : voici ma première histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer évidemment.

Résumé : Harry et ses amis rentre enfin à l'université, c'est le commencement d'une autre vie. Mais tout ne se passe pas si facilement quand ils rencontrent ces individus qui viennent d'un autre monde, les riches, les friquets ou autres synonyme. Mais leur rencontre causera bien des dégâts bon ou mauvais à vous de juger. Deux mondes qui s'oppose, deux mondes qui ont leurs définitions de ce qu'est l'amour.

Love !

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Le jour de la rentrée à l'université est enfin arrivé, Harry attendait ce jour là depuis toujours pratiquement.

Venant d'une famille modeste, un père ouvrier et une mère couturière, il n'avait pas le choix que de travaillait d'arrache pied pour obtenir une bourse, et enfin pouvoir rentrer à l'université en licence de droit précisément.

Il a choisit cette licence pour devenir avocat et défendre les familles modestes qui n'ont pas nécessairement les moyens pour se défendre.

Sa famille a d'ailleurs subit les frais de cette injustice lors du procès de son frère aîné Max, qui est en prison depuis 2 ans pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commit. Faute d'avoir eu un avocat compétent le dossier à été bâclé et classé.

Après s'être levé, lavé et habillé et après avoir mit ses lunettes, Harry sortit de sa chambre pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant de commencer cette journée.

Dans la cuisine il y trouve sa mère qui s'affaire à faire le petit déjeuner, des bons œufs au plat et du bacon, un petit déjeuner comme il les aime. Après avoir avalé son petit déjeuner en peu de temps et collé un bisou sur les joues de sa mère, il prit son sac de cours les clés de la voiture et partit enfin pour le bahut.

Devant l'école il retrouva ses amis d'enfance Hermione la plus studieuse de tous, Ron un peu le bout en train du groupe et enfin Neville le petit naïf qui n'a jamais confiance en lui, ils sont tous les trois dans la même licence qu'Harry. Ses amis, il les connait depuis l'âge de quatre ans environs. Ils habitent tous dans le même quartier de Londres pas très loin l'un de l'autre.

Alors les amis, prêts à commencer cette nouvelle année ? leur demande t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione droguée aux études était évidemment ravis, pour Ron c'était toute autre chose, les cours ne sont pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, il est surtout là pour ses amis, il ne se voit pas encore se séparer d'eux et enfin Neville lui il ne sait pas encore à quoi s'attendre, les nouveaux endroits les nouvelles têtes lui font toujours un peu peur au début.

La sonnerie retentit ce qui leurs indiquèrent qu'ils devaient se rendre dans l'amphi attribué à tous les premières années.

Arrivée dans l'amphi, ils se placèrent dans la rangée du milieu histoire de n'être ni trop haut ni trop bas.

Après que tout ce petit monde soit bien installé le directeur de l'université arriva, Mr Albus Dumbledord commença son discours.

Mes chères élèves bienvenues je suis bien content de vous compter parmi nous pour cette nouvelle année universitaire. Je suis Albus Dumbledord le directeur de cette école. Je vais maintenant vous expliquez le déroulement de cette première année.

Les quatre disciplines que compte cette université sont divisés en quatre maisons, la licence de droit est la maison Gryffondord dirigé par Sirius Black, la licence de physique chimie la maison Serpentard dirigé par Severus Snape, la licence de psychologie la maison Pousouffle dirigée par Sybil Trelawey enfin la licence de biologie la maison Serdaigle dirigée par Pomfresh.

Comme vous avez pu remarquer l'université est composé de trois bâtiments dans le bâtiment principal il y'a quatre étage, chaque étage est consacré à une discipline. Le première étage est pour la licence de biologie, le deuxième étage la licence de psychologie, le troisième étage la licence de physique-chimie et enfin le dernière étage la licence de droit. Il y' a des ascenseurs à votre disposition pour le troisième et le quatrième étages principalement, si il vous arrive d'être en retard, et je vous déconseille de l'être très souvent.

Le deuxième bâtiment est le gymnase et derrière celui-ci il y' a le terrain de basket. Enfin le dernier bâtiment il y' a la cafétéria attenante à celle-ci une salle de repos avec télé, table, chaise ainsi que console de jeux et vous pouvez aussi vous y restaurer.

Bien mes chères élèves je vous souhaite donc une bonne année en espérant de bon résultat pour chacun d'entre vous.

Après le discours du directeur la porte de l'amphi théâtre s'ouvrit brusquement, sur quatre individus qui ont l'aire d'être bien éméchés.

Surprit par l'apparition des quatre personnes, Harry demanda à ses amis si ils savaient qui étaient ces personnes et c'est Hermione qui lui répondit.

C'est Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et enfin Pansy Parkinson, l'avenir de notre chère ville apparemment.

Comment tu sais ça Hermione ? lui demanda Ron.

Récemment mon père à conclu une affaire avec les entreprises Malfoy qui emploient le père de Zabini de Nott et de Parkinson et accessoirement je lis les journaux.

Humm je comprend mieux dit Harry se sont des gosses de riches qui se croient tout permis, aller à leur premier jour de cours totalement en retard et soûl, c'est vraiment stupide je trouve.

Que c'est difficile la vie de riche tu sais Harry lui dit Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Malgré l'aire surpris de tous les élèves et aussi des professeurs présents Albus décida enfin de réagir.

Que vous arrive t-il jeune gens vous êtes en retards et de plus, humant l'air, vous sentez l'alcool.

Le premier d'entre eux Draco Malfoy répondit.

Bah enfaite on s'est dit que votre discours de rentrée aller être très très ennuyant alors pour mettre un peu de fun à tout ça nous avons décidés de boire, évidemment étant complètement bourré on à mis plus de temps à venir.

J'apprécie votre honnêteté Monsieur Malfoy mais vous allez devoir me suivre ainsi que vos amis.

Après la sortit du directeur et des quatre jeunes la salle se dispersa, en attendant le premier cours de la journée avec les directeurs de leur maison qui commence à 14H, le groupe d'Harry décida d'aller à la cafétéria en voyant l'heure avancée de 13H.

C'est vraie que le directeur parle beaucoup quand même on est rentrés vers 9H dans l'amphi et il est déjà 13H leur indiqua Ron, j'ai faim moi !

Évidemment ! cria ses trois autres camarades.

Quoi évidemment !

Tu as toujours faim Ron même dans les pires moments tu pense à ton estomac dit Neville en rigolant et en faisant rire ses autres amis. On est arrivé à la cafétéria Ron tu pourras enfin manger.

En rentrant dans la cafétéria ils virent le groupe de ce Malfoy faisant du bouquant et parlant bruyamment.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là se dit Hermione, ils auraient due être virés pour cette première journée.

En effet se dit Ron mais bon ça ne nous regarde pas et moins on fera attention à eux et mieux ce sera.

Mais le groupe de Draco Malfoy ne virent pas ça de la même manière et décida de les bousculer un peu.

Hey le groupe du binoclard, Harry se retourna oui toi tu peux nous dire où se situe l'étage des Serpentard.

Tu serais venu comme tout le monde à l'heure et pas dans l'état où vous êtes et tu saurais où se trouve l'étage des Serpentards, donc tant pis pour toi et débrouille toi tout seul.

Je vois, un rebelle, écoute moi bien ! dit il en se rapprochant de lui, je suppose que tu sais qui je suis et ce que je suis capable de faire si on me contrarie, alors sois gentil et dis moi ou se trouve cet étage.

Premier bâtiment, troisième étages se précipita de dire Neville sous la peur des menaces du jeune Malfoy.

Bien ! je vois qu'un de tes amis et bien plus intelligent que toi.

Sur cet échange quelque peu houleux la bande à Malfoy décida de partir.

Mais qu'est ce qui ta prit Neville de lui répondre, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Oui mais tu as entendus ce qu'il a dit Harry, il t'a pratiquement menacé.

Et alors ! il ne me fait pas peur ce Malfoy.

Après cet épisode à la cafétéria et une première journée de cours Harry prit sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Après s'être bien posé dans son lit il repensa à ce qui s'est passé à l'heure du déjeuner, si il veut jouer à ça on jouera on verra qui de nous deux gagnera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : L'art et la manière d'aimer

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Couples** : Harry / Draco et bien d'autres couples

**Genre** : Yaoï, Yuri Romance

**Rating** : M Lemon

**Nda** : voici ma première histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer évidemment.

**Résumé **: Harry et ses amis rentre enfin à l'université, c'est le commencement d'une autre vie. Mais tout ne se passe pas si facilement quand ils rencontrent ces individus qui viennent d'un autre monde, les riches, les friquets ou autres synonyme. Mais leur rencontre causera bien des dégâts bons ou mauvais à vous de juger. Deux mondes qui s'oppose, deux mondes qui ont leurs définitions de ce qu'est l'amour.

Merci à YunJae87 pour sa review, voilà ma première review en tant qu'auteur et sa fait vraiment plaisir, donc encore merci à toi.

surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ça ne peut faire qu'encore plus plaisir, et me donner encore plus envie d'écrire cette histoire, qui d'ailleurs avance plutôt bien.

Love !

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle altercation

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent tous. Ecole, devoir et dodo. On était déjà au mois d'octobre, mois synonyme d'automne et de feuilles qui tombent, et aucune altercation avec le groupe de Malfoy n'avait eu lieu depuis le jour de la rentrée. Mais ce jour-là était différent.  
Tout d'abord Harry se leva en retard, chose qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais, mais cette nuit il avait très mal dormi. Donc il se leva en vitesse, prit une douche rapide, mit les premiers vêtements qui lui passa entre les mains et fila à toute vitesse à sa voiture pour aller au bahut.

Arriver devant sa voiture il reçut un sms de Ron :

_Tu fous quoi mec !_

Harry lui répondit :

_J'arrive je n'a pas entendus mon réveil._

Ron lui répondit :

_OK._

Il démarre enfin sa voiture et part pour la fac, arrivé devant il la gare, prend son sac de cours et file à toute vitesse dans l'école.

Étant bien en retard, pour une fois il décide de prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre au quatrième étage. Il appui sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attend quelques minutes que celui-ci arrive. Il monte enfin à l'intérieur et appui sur le bouton de son étage, au moment où la porte aller se fermer un pied apparu et bloqua sa fermeture. A ce moment là Harry se dit que ça ne pourra pas être pire et bien si quand il distingua la chevelure blonde de Draco Malfoy, il se dit que là c'est sûr il passera une très mauvaise journée.

Quand Malfoy vit Harry dans l'ascenseur un rictus de mépris est apparu sur ses lèvres, puis appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage.

Tiens tiens le binoclard, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir de si bon matin dans le même ascenseur.

De un Malfoy dès que je vois ta tête de friquet se n'est pas une si bonne journée et de deux je te signale qu'il n'y a qu'un ascenseur et que c'est toi qui es monté dans le même ascenseur que moi.

Je vois que le binoclard n'ignore pas qui je suis, aurais tu donc la gentillesse de te présenter que je sache qui est en face de moi dit il avec un ton de mépris.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin au troisième étage, Harry avait vraiment l'impression que cet ascenseur était le plus lent du monde.

Dans tes rêves Malfoy je crois que tu es arrivé, tu devrais y aller, je e me passerais bien de ta tête de fouine

T'inquiète on se reverra !

Malheureusement dit-il d'un air bien dépité.

Après être arrivé également à son étage, Harry rentra dans l'amphi théâtre où à lieux son cours et alla s'asseoir près de ses amis dans le rang du milieu comme d'habitude.

Bah alors Harry que nous vaut ce retard chuchota Hermione.

Oui désoler je n'ai pas entendus mon réveil, heu Hermione tu pourras me passer ensuite les notes que tu as pris au début du cours s'il te plait ? Merci d'avance.

Bien sûre Harry mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude !

Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, ah enfaite vous ne savez pas qui j'ai croisé dans l'ascenseur ?

Non ! qui ?

Malfoy, cette tête de fouine, monsieur me prend de haut et ose me demander de me présenter.

Que lui a tu dit ? demande Neville.

Dans tes rêves, il n'a pas à savoir qui je suis, je ne veux pas le connaître lui et sa bande de suceur d'argents.

Lui il t'a répondu supposa Ron.

Oui évidemment ! Qu'on se reverra, et malheureusement il n'a pas tord et je ne suis pas pressé que ce moment arrive.

Tu m'étonne ! Dise t-il en cœur.

A part ça vous avez vue les affiches sur le bal Halloween qui à lieux la semaine prochaine, il faut venir déguiser ça à l'aire sympas non, ça vous dit d'y aller ?

Oui pourquoi pas ça à l'aire sympa comme soirée, puis comme ça on rencontrera des nouvelles têtes et on se fera sûrement de nouveaux amis dit Ron.

Ok c'est super, maintenant il faut réfléchir à nos costumes, vous avez déjà pensés à quelque chose vous ?

Sincèrement Harry non avec les cours on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça enfin moi particulièrement je n'ai pas eu le temps dit Hermione.

Et vous les garçons ? demanda Harry.

Oui moi j'ai trouvé dit Ron en citrouille.

Quoi en citrouille mais tu n'ai pas sérieux c'est complètement nul comme costume dit Neville en rigolant avec Harry.

Oui bon c'est vraie c'est nul mais je n'ai pas d'idée moi aussi.

Ce n'est pas grave tu as une semaine encore pour trouver ton costume lui dit Harry

Oui c'est vrai.

Bon vous n'avez pas fini de parler là, écouter le cours quand même je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous donner mes notes de cours.

Oui Hermione répondent ils ensemble.

Les quatre heures de cours enfin fini les quatre amis se rendent à la cafétéria là où ils ont l'habitude chaque jour de manger, ils préparent leurs repas chez eux et ils mangent ensemble à la cafétéria toujours à la même table.

Bon alors ce midi qu'avons nous à manger demanda Ron pour ma part 4 parts de pizza 2 parts de gâteaux au chocolat et 1 yaourt

Bah ça va pour toi Ron tu ne mourras pas de faim apparemment dit Harry alors moi j'ai un une salade un steak et 1 pomme

Moi j'ai des carottes des tomates avec deux tranches de jambon dit Hermione

Enfin le tour de Neville, moi j'ai 2 cuisses de poulet avec des pattes et un yaourt en dessert.

Ok bien bon appétit dans ce cas fini par dire Ron avant d'engloutir sa part de pizza.

Le déjeuner enfin fini et après quelques discussions ils décidèrent d'aller au prochain cours de droit de la famille. Matière qu'Hermione apprécie tout particulièrement voulant devenir avocate dans le domaine de l'adoption.

Avant de rentrer dans la salle Ron et Harry décidèrent de passer au toilette, sur le chemin qui mène au toilette, ils tombèrent sur Zabini et Malfoy évidemment quelle chance.

Ah mais voici le rouquin et le binoclard vous vous êtes perdus peut-être dit Zabini

Non et c'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut poser la question ce n'est pas votre étage ici alors qu'est ce que vous faites là demanda Ron.

Rien qui ne vous regarde dit Malfoy

Dans ce cas pourriez vous, vous dégagez de notre chemin ça serait très aimable à vous bande de serpent.

Ouh mais dit moi le petit binoclard se rebelle, il sort les griffes ricana Malfoy.

Harry qui en a assez de ces provocations de sa tête de fouine commence à s'avancer vers lui pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais Ron l'arrêta avant en lui disant qu'il ne vaut pas la peine et de passer au dessus de ça même si il sait que c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

Après cette rencontre ils arrivèrent enfin au toilette, ils font ce qu'ils ont à faire et repartirent tout de suite en cours avant d'arriver en retard. Après s'être assis à coté d'Hermione et Neville, ils leur racontèrent la petite altercation entre eux et Zabini et Malfoy.

Hermione leur dit de ne pas faire attention à eux que leur but c'est seulement de provoquer, comme on dit un chien aboie plus qu'il ne mord alors il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire par rapport à eux et que la seule chose à faire c'est se concentrer sur les études et laisser ces petits gosses de riche dans leurs coins.

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent et se mirent enfin à écouter le cours sur les droits du mariage et autre joyeuseté de la vie de couple.

Harry se demanda si un jour il aura droit à se bonheur de vivre en couple comme ses parents Lily et James Potter, après plus de 20 ans de mariage ils aiment comme au premier jour malgré les difficultés que la vie leur à donner, ils n'ont pas baissé les bras et ils ce sont toujours soutenu. Mais ce qui tracasse Harry ce n'est pas plus la vie de couple c'est plutôt son orientation sexuelle. Il s'est rendu compte cet été que ce n'est pas les filles qui l'attirent mais les garçons. Il a eu son premier baiser avec un garçon il y' a 1 an de cela environs début terminale. Il s'était rapproché d'un garçon de sa classe Mike un beau brun aux yeux bleus, un soir où ils rentrèrent ensemble, Mike l'embrassa comme ça sans le prévenir, au début choqué par le geste il ne bougea pas puis pris par une sensation de plaisir dans tout le corps il approfondit le baiser. Après ce baiser fougueux il demanda à Mike ce qu'il a bien pu lui prendre de l'embrasser. Il lui a tout simplement répondu tes yeux me le demander et partit comme ça sans plus d'explication. Depuis ce jour Mike et Harry se fréquentaient mais se cachaient de tous. Cette histoire durera 4 mois avant que Mike ne déménage avec ses parents au États-Unis.

Se remémorer cette histoire passer lui fit ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, le désir, le plaisir d'être embrassé et toucher par quelqu'un. Il refoula vite ses sentiments et se concentra plus sur le cours donné.

Les cours enfin fini il rentra chez lui, fit se devoir, mangea et s'endormit illico après une journée assez fatiguante.

La suite au prochain chapitre.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plu ?

Bisous à vous.

Titrell.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'art et la manière d'aimer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Couples : Harry / Draco et bien d'autres couples

Genre : Yaoï, Romance

Rating : M Lemon

Nda : voici ma première histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer évidemment.

je voudrais aussi remercier les personnes qui m'aident à avancer dans cette belle aventure qui est l'écriture. Grâce à vous je prends plaisir à écrire cette histoire.

Résumé : Harry et ses amis rentre enfin à l'université, c'est le commencement d'une autre vie. Mais tout ne se passe pas si facilement quand ils rencontrent ces individus qui viennent d'un autre monde, les riches, les friquets ou autres synonymes. Mais leur rencontre causera bien des dégâts bon ou mauvais à vous de juger.

Deux mondes qui s'oppose, deux mondes qui ont leurs définitions de ce qu'est l'amour.

Love !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le bal d'Halloween

Le jour du bal d'halloween est enfin arrivé. Ron et Neville sont tous les deux chez Harry, pour essayer leurs costumes. Harry se déguise en vampire, Ron en marin et pas en citrouille finalement, et enfin Neville en pirate.

La chambre d'Harry n'est pas très grande. Un petit lit une place près du mur, une armoire, qui a bien du mal à contenir tous les vêtements d'Harry, et un petit bureau avec une lampe posée dessus pour faire ses devoirs, quelques posters sont collés par-ci par-là . Malgré tout il aime sa chambre, il s'y sent bien.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est déguisée en quoi Hermione ? demanda Neville.

- Hum je ne sais pas dit Harry, peut être en avocate sexy.

- Vraiment très drôle Harry, Hermione en avocate sexy, non mais tu rigoles ça n'arrivera pas, elle est un peu trop coincée pour ça ajoute Ron.

- Oui tu as surement raison sourit Harry.

Les garçons enfin prêt décident de partir pour le bal, mais avant un petit bisou à maman Potter s'impose. Après ce petit moment câlin, ils montent tous dans la voiture d'Harry.

- Bon alors on va chercher Hermione et après on va au bal.

- Ok Harry répondent Ron et Neville.

Enfin devant chez Hermione, Harry klaxonne pour signaler sa présence devant la maison.

Hermione est une fille très studieuse et discrète. Malgré tout c'est une fille ambitieuse, elle sait ce qu'elle veut dans la vie et compte bien l'obtenir. Ses parents gagnent plutôt bien leur vie. Sa mère est médecin et son père est avocat dans l'entreprise de Malfoy père. Voilà en résumé ce qu'est la vie d'Hermione Granger, une vie sans gros problème, bien rangée avec surtout rien qui ne dépasse, enfin pour l'instant.

Bon maintenant revenons dans le moment présent. Après avoir entendu le klaxon, Hermione sort de chez elle déguisée en infirmière, mais pas en infirmière sexy en uniforme blanc et rouge très court non non non ! C'est une infirmière en somme toute classique en blouse verte caca d'oie, pantalon, et chemise boutonnée jusqu'au cou rien de bien sexy.

La vue d'Hermione dans ce costume ne choque personne, Hermione n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime se faire remarquer, encore moins devant l'université entière, donc ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle porte ce costume passe partout.

Elle monte dans la voiture d'Harry, colle une bise à chaque garçon. Et tout ce petit monde part enfin pour le bal.

Ils arrivent devant la fac, Harry va pour se garer à sa place habituelle, mais surprise quelqu'un s'est garé sur sa place de parking, en général cela ne le dérange pas, mais là c'est Malfoy qui ose faire ça, évidemment pour l'énerver quoi d'autre.

La soirée commence bien se dit il, bon malgré tout il cherche une autre place parce que ce n'est pas tout mais il faut quand même qu'il se gare.

Il trouve une place pas très loin de l'entrée. Ils descendent de la voiture et se dirige vers le gymnase où se passe le bal. Arrivés devant, une musique techno s'échappe le bal à déjà bien commencé.

Ils entrent enfin et découvre la décoration qui est somme toute bien faite. Des citrouilles en carton sont accrochées au plafond, des fausses toiles d'araignées sont sur le mur. Un dj déguisé en citrouille, oui quelqu'un a osé se déguisé en citrouille, s'occupe de la musique. Une longue table est placée à l'autre bout de la pièce, dessus il y' a des boissons, alcoolisées, non alcoolisées, des amuses gueules, des plats préparés. Toutes sortent de choses qui sont susceptible de leur faire passer une bonne soirée.

Evidemment la première chose que fait Ron c'est de se diriger vers le buffet, son estomac l'appelle. Les trois autres le suivent, eux aussi ont une petite faim. Hermione se sert un verre de jus et grignote quelques chips. Ron lui il commence fort, un verre d'alcool pour commencer et il remplit son assiette de chips, pizza, bonbon, salade de pate, tout ce qui lui passe par la main il prend.

Ses trois amis le regardent avec des gros yeux, limites sous le choc en voyant la quantité de nourriture qu'il met dans son assiette.

De peur de vomir ils détournent tous le regard et observe les gens sur la piste de danse, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, deux élèves qui sont dans leurs classe s'adonnent à une battle de danse. Les gens se mettent autour d'eux et les encouragent. A entendre les cris et les encouragements Dean est le favoris, et pour cause il gagne le battle, le battle fini ils applaudissent le gagnant et se disperse pour vaguer à leur occupation première, boir , manger, danser.

En tournant la tête, Harry voit le groupe de Malfoy dans un coin ne se mélangeant pas aux autres, avec leur verre à la main ils regardent les autres s'amusés. Pourquoi le costume de Malfoy ne l'étonne pas un diable, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il est, ça doit être l'enfer rien que de le côtoyer tous les jours. Pansy est déguisée en princesse, Théo en prince, dit donc ils ont décidés d'accorder leurs costumes c'est deux là. Enfin Zabini est déguisé en ange déchu.

- Hermione tu as vue le groupe de Malfoy ? demanda Harry, ils se mettent à l'écart des autres comme si ils sont supérieurs.

- Oui j'ai vue Harry, après est ce que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont à l'écart je ne sais pas c'est possible. Tu ne vas pas aller le chercher quand même hein ! On n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle bagarre Harry.

- Non Hermione je ne vais pas chercher une nouvelle bagarre, je compte bien passer une super soirée sans que Malfoy ne viennent la gâcher, même si il a déjà commencé en se garant sur ma place de parking, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès.

- Oui Harry aller ne pense plus à ça et allons nous amuser tu viens danser.

- Oui ok allons y, tu viens Neville on va danser.

- Euh non c'est gentil Harry mais je préfère rester là.

- Ok comme tu veux.

- Tu ne veux pas aller danser Ron ?

- Non merci Harry je vais rester là avec Neville, allez y vous on vous regarde.

- Bon comme vous voulez les gars.

- Harry et Hermione se dirige donc vers la piste de danse et commence peu à peu à bouger leur corps au rythme de la musique.

Tout se passe bien la musique s'enchaîne, les corps bougent, les gens se rapprochent peu à peu. La salle s'échauffe au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Fatiguer de danser, et une vessie pleine surtout, Hermione et Harry décident d'arrêter de danser et d'aller au toilette. Ils commencent à s'y rendrent quand quelqu'un se mit en travers de leur chemin.

- Alors Potter que se passe t-il tu vas dans les toilettes pleurer ta misérable vie.

- Ah Malfoy évidemment tu ne peux pas rester deux minutes sans ouvrir ta grande bouche d'aristocrate.

- Bah non tu vois le binoclard, quand je te vois il me doit de te dire à quel point ta vie craint.

- C'est très aimable à toi Malfoy, mais je n'ais pas besoin de toi pour me dire comment est ma vie, maintenant bouge de mon chemin avant que mon poing arrive sur ta figure.

- Mais alors bébé Potter commence à devenir violent, tu ne me fais pas peur tu sais ça.

Sauf qu'il ne faut pas sous estimer un Potter, quand c'est trop, c'est trop, et le poing partit dans la belle figure de Malfoy. Sous la force du coup Malfoy tombe parterre. En se tenant le visage entre les mains tout en vociférant des menaces à l'encontre d'Harry.

De l'autre côté de la salle Ron et Neville assiste à la scène, en voyant le poing arriver sur le visage de Malfoy et celui-ci s'écrouler parterre, ils décident d'aller rejoindre Harry pour savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer, pour qu'ils en arrivent aux mains.

En allant pour rejoindre Harry, Ron se fait attraper par le bras, poussé dans un coin et une bouche vorace s'empare de ses lèvres.

* * *

Hey oui je m'arrête là, vous aurez plus d'explication dans le prochain chapitre. Enfin plus d'explication c'est pas sûre, vous verrez bien ce qui vous attend, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise.

Titrell.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : L'art et la manière d'aimer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Couples : Harry / Draco et bien d'autres couples

Genre : Yaoï, Romance

Rating : M Lemon

Nda : voici ma première histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer évidemment.

Résumé : Harry et ses amis rentre enfin à l'université, c'est le commencement d'une autre vie. Mais tout ne se passe pas si facilement quand ils rencontrent ces individus qui viennent d'un autre monde, les riches, les friquets ou autres synonymes. Mais leur rencontre causera bien des dégâts bons ou mauvais à vous de juger.

Deux mondes qui s'opposent, deux mondes qui ont leurs définitions de ce qu'est l'amour.

Love !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Inattendu

Après que cette bouche ait fini avec les lèvres de Ron, elle s'attaque au cou de celui-ci. De peur que cela ne dérape, Ron préfère arrêter son bel inconnu tout de suite.

- Mon cœur arrête on risque de nous voir

- Je m'en fous, tu m'as tellement manqué, te voir sans pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, te sentir. Comme ton odeur me manque.

- Oui bébé je sais, mais tout comme moi, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se montrer en public.

- Oui je sais, mais c'est quand même super frustrant.

- Ça pour être frustrant c'est frustrant. Au passage toi aussi tu m'as manqué, j'aime bien ton costume il te va plutôt bien dit donc.

- Merci oui tu as vue, je l'ai pris en pensant à toi. Toi aussi il te va bien mon petit marin, l'uniforme te rend sexy.

- Merci, malgré le fait que j'ai très envie de rester avec toi, d'être dans tes bras et tout ce qui va avec. Il va falloir qu'on se sépare, sinon on risque de se faire voir.

- D'accord mon cœur, un dernier bisou et je pars.

Ron rapproche ses lèvres du bel homme et l'embrasse d'une manière à lui faire ressentir tout son amour pour lui.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime très fort à plus tard mon bel inconnu.

Après que l'homme soit partit, il se dirige vers Hermione et Neville qui se trouve au fond de la salle. Rien que de penser à ce qui vient de se passer il en a des frissons.

Il a découvert son homosexualité, l'été avant l'entrée à la fac, avec ce jeune homme. C'est en quelque sorte grâce à son copain qu'il a découvert son attirance pour les hommes. Depuis quelques mois tout se passe bien entre eux, il l'aime énormément, il est juste parfait pour lui. Par contre ses meilleurs amis ne sont pas au courant de son orientation sexuelle, il a beaucoup trop peur de leur jugement pour leur avouer. Quand il se sentira prêt il leur dira.

Ron arrive enfin au fond de la salle là où se trouvé Malfoy pour précédemment, il voit Neville et Hermione entrain de discuter et il remarque l'absence d'Harry.

- Bah alors Ron où tu étais passé, quand je suis arrivé près d'Hermione et d'Harry je ne t'ais plus vue, lui dit Neville.

- Oui désolé j'ai dû retourner au buffet, j'avais oublié quelque chose.

- Ah d'accord ajouta Neville.

- Alors Harry où est-il ? demanda Ron.

- Malheureusement, il est dans le bureau du directeur, avec Malfoy. Snape l'a vue le frapper en plein visage.

- Sérieux, mince à cause de ce Malfoy encore, il risque d'être viré quelques jours.

- Oui Ron je pense bien malheureusement. Ce n'est pas dans mon genre de dire ça, mais je trouve sincèrement que pour cette fois ci Malfoy l'a bien mérité.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Hermione, il s'amuse à chercher Harry, aujourd'hui il l'a bien trouvé.

00000000000000000000000000** Dans le bureau du directeur. **0000000000000000000000

Harry, Draco et le professeur Snape se trouvent dans le bureau du directeur. La pièce est assez spacieux, un grand bureau se trouve au milieu, sur les murs sont collés des tableaux des précédents directeurs. D'ailleurs ces tableaux sont assez flippant on a l'impression que les personnes à l'intérieur bougent et t'observent, assez étrange mais enfin bon passons. Derrière le bureau se trouve une armoire en bois massive, qui recueil tous les dossiers des élèves.

Le directeur est assis majestueusement en face de son bureau. Quelques dossiers, papiers, stylos et autres fournitures y sont posés. En face du bureau deux chaises, où se trouvent Harry et Draco. Le Professeur Snape se tient debout près du blond.

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore prend la parole.

- Bien mes enfants que faites-vous là ? Alors qu'il y'a le bal en bas. Severus dites moi ce que c'est enfants font là ?

- C'est très simple Albus, Mr Potter ici présent à frapper Mr Malfoy.

- Hé bien alors Mr Potter ! Cela ne vous ressembles pas, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout d'un coup ?

- Malfoy me provoque ! Au début j'ai supporté mais là c'est trop, j'ai craqué et je l'ai frappé au visage.

- Bien Mr Malfoy, quelque chose à dire par rapport au propos de Mr Potter ?

- Oui tout à fait ! Je ne mérite pas ce traitement, il a osé toucher mon beau visage, je ne me laisserais pas faire et je veux qu'il soit viré sur le champ.

Voyons Mr Malfoy ce n'est pas comme sa que ça marche. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Quand un élève fait pour la première fois du semestre un manquement au règlement, comme ce jeune homme, il a tout d'abord un avertissement, puis si il y'a récidivisme, il y'a un avertissement plus trois jours d'exclusion, et un troisième manquement au règlement l'élève est viré définitivement. Bien donc pour le cas de Mr Potter, il y'aura juste un avertissement. La prochaine fois évité de vous croiser. Ce sera mieux pour vous deux.

Sortez de mon bureau à présent et aller vous amuser.

Les deux sortent sans poser de question, ils sortent de l'établissement sans même se regarder. Ils entrent dans le gymnase est là leur chemin se sépare. Harry rejoint ses amis et Malfoy les siens.

- Harry alors qu'a dit le directeur ? demanda Neville.

- J'ai juste un avertissement, et il nous a conseillé de ne plus nous croiser si possible.

- Bien sûr que c'est possible Harry lui dit Hermione. De toute façon on n'est pas au même étage et pour manger on peut aller dehors, comme ça cela t'évite de possiblement le croiser à la cafétéria.

- Oui tu as raison Hermione on verra ça, ce mec me pourri vraiment la vie, tout ne peut pas aller comme il faut sérieusement ! J'aurais vraiment aimé ne jamais le croiser de ma vie celui-là.

- Aller t'inquiète Harry, il y'a pire dans la vie, prend du recul par rapport à ça et passe à autre chose.

- Bah dit dont Ron je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire de si bon conseil, que t'arrives-t-il ? l'interroge Hermione.

- Rien je crois que j'ai trop bu.

- Ah bah oui évidemment, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Bon aller Ron on rentre avant que tu te retrouves à nous faire un malaise avec les verres que tu as bu. On y va les garçons.

- Oui allons y disent-ils.

Du côté de Malfoy et ses amis.

- Alors Draco chéri comment tu te sens, j'espère qu'il est viré ce Potter.

- Déjà Pansy ne m'appelle pas Draco chéri je ne suis pas d'humeur, et ensuite non il a juste eu un p***n d'avertissement. Puis ce cher directeur nous a conseillé de ne pas nous croiser. Mais vous le croyez-vous, parce qu'il pense vraiment que je vais suivre son conseille, je ne crois pas non. Je vais lui faire payer à ce binoclard, il a osé me toucher de cette façon. Je lui ferais tellement la misère qu'il préférera quitter volontairement la fac.

- Draco tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin là ? Lui demande Blaise. Tu es limites en train de déclarer une guerre à Potter.

- Blaise je ne suis pas limites en train de lui déclarer une guerre, je lui déclare littéralement la guerre.

- Draco c'est une perte de temps on a mieux à faire à la fac que de s'occuper du cas de Potter.

- Mais voyons Blaise, ne sais-tu pas que je suis polyvalent comme personne, je peux m'occuper de mes cours et faire de la vie de Potter un enfer!

- Bien fais comme tu veux Draco, tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

-Je ne vais pas me gêner, Oh ça non.

* * *

Petit vote:

Aujourd'hui mes chères lecteurs c'est vous qui aller faire la suite de l'histoire.

Avec qui doit être Ron ?

Blaise

ou

Théodore

A vous de choisir, vous avez jusqu'a dimanche 14 juillet. Ensuite le vote sera clos.

A vos clavier!

Titrell.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : L'art et la manière d'aimer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Couples : Harry / Draco et bien d'autres couples

Genre : Yaoï, Romance

Rating : M Lemon

Nda : voici ma première histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer évidemment.

Résumé : Harry et ses amis rentre enfin à l'université, c'est le commencement d'une autre vie. Mais tout ne se passe pas si facilement quand ils rencontrent ces individus qui viennent d'un autre monde, les riches, les friquets ou autres synonyme. Mais leur rencontre causera bien des dégâts bon ou mauvais à vous de juger.

Deux mondes qui s'oppose, deux mondes qui ont leurs définitions de ce qu'est l'amour.

Merci, pour tous ceux qui ont voté, je remercie aussi les reviews anonymes, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous me suivez et que vous prenez le temps de laisser une review.

Ce chapitre sera consacré à la rencontre entre Blaise et Ron.

Love !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Ron vit dans une famille moyenne, son père Arthur est vendeur et sa mère Molly est secrétaire dans un cabinet médical.

Il a aussi 6 frères et sœurs, Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux Fred et George et enfin sa petite sœur Ginny.

Il habite dans une maison banale, rien de bien particulier, 7 chambres, 2 salles de bains pour pouvoir supporter tout le monde, une cuisine, un salon très simple qui se compose, d'une table à manger, un canapé, une table basse, et enfin une télé.

L'argent n'a jamais vraiment coulé à flot chez eux. Surtout qu'avec 7 bouches à nourrir les choses se compliquent. Avec leur salaire respectif de vendeur et secrétaire, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de se payer des vacances. Alors cet été il a décidé de travailler tout le mois juillet pour pouvoir partir en vacance avec Hermione, Harry et Neville.

Pendant 1 mois il sera assistant dans un cabinet d'avocat. Il ne connait pas vraiment cette entreprise tout lui sera dit sur place. Son rôle n'a rien de bien compliqué, faire le café, trier les dossiers, faire du traitement de texte, des photocopies. En somme tout ce qu'un jeune de son âge sait faire.

Son travail commence demain à 8h. Le stress monte petit à petit, c'est son premier travail d'été et il souhaite que tout se passe bien. Toucher sa paye et partir enfin en vacance avec ses amis.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ron se lève, il part prendre sa douche, s'habille de manière décente pour bien faire impression dès son premier jour.

Il descend dans sa cuisine, il y retrouve sa mère s'affairant à faire le petit déjeuner avant de partir au travail.

- Ah tu es levé mon chéri, viens t'asseoir le petit déjeuner est prêt.

- Oui maman j'arrive.

- Tu es bien habillé pour ton premier jour.

- Oui maman il faut bien que je fasse bonne impression quand même.

- Oui aller mange maintenant.

- Rho maman arrête je ne suis plus un enfant maintenant.

- Désolé chéri, c'est vrai, bon je te laisse.

Son petit déjeuner fini, Ron prend ses clés, rentre dans sa voiture démarre et part enfin pour son premier jour de travail.

Arriver à destination, il se gare à la place prévu pour chaque stagiaire.

Vue de l'extérieure l'immeuble est immense elle compte bien plus de 100 étages, il à l'aire d'une fourmi minuscule face à ce bâtiment. Après l'avoir contemplé, il y rentre enfin. Le luxe saute tout de suite aux yeux. Il s'avance vers la réceptionniste, il se présente en tant que nouveau stagiaire, Ron Wesley. Elle regarde dans ses papiers et lui indique tout de suite l'étage où il travaille et avec qui il travaille.

Il est au 20 ème étage et il travaille avec Mr Zabini. Ron la remercie et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Il appuie sur le bouton pour le faire venir, enfin là il rentre à l'intérieur. Une petite musique d'ambiance pas très désagréable joue. Il arrive finalement à l'étage convenu et se dirige vers le bureau de Mr Zabini. Il toque pour faire savoir qu'il est là et une voix grave lui répond.

- Entrer.

Ron entre et devant lui se trouve Mr Zabini, assis à son bureau entrain de taper un rapport ou autre chose sur son ordinateur.

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Ron Wesley votre nouvel assistant.

- Ah oui on m'a parlé de vous, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là. J'ai quelque retard dans mes dossiers. Vous allez m'aider à mettre tout ça dans l'ordre.

- Venez avec moi je vais vous montrer votre bureau.

Il les conduits à une porte annexe à son bureau, où se trouve une pièce assez grande avec deux fenêtres, un bureau, un ordinateur, et une bibliothèque où se trouve les dossiers.

Bien vous voyez les dossiers qui sont dans cette bibliothèque, je veux qu'ils soient triés du plus récent au plus anciens que je puisse finir les dossiers les plus en retard. J'aimerais que cela soit terminer pour aujourd'hui. La pause déjeuner est à midi, il y' a une cafétéria à l'étage d'en dessous et le travail reprend à 14h, vous finissez votre journée à 17h. Ne me décevez pas Mr Wesley, je compte sur vous pour faire du bon boulot.

Oui Mr Zabini je vous ne décevrez pas.

Bien maintenant au boulot.

Quand Ron vit la pile de dossier qui l'attend il se dit qu'il n'arriverai jamais à tout trier avant la fin de la journée. Mais ne baissant pas les bras et voulant faire du bon travai,l il se met tout de suite à trier les dossiers.

Midi est enfin arriver, son estomac lui fait bien savoir. Il a trié la moitié des dossiers, enfin de compte il arrivera surement à tout trier avant la fin de sa journée.

Sa porte de bureau est commune avec celle de Mr Zabini, il espère qu'il ne le dérangera pas en entrant dans le bureau pour pouvoir aller manger. C'est vraiment mal fait leur bureau quand même. En entrant dans le bureau Mr Zabini était au téléphone il a à peine fait attention à lui quand il traversa le bureau.

Trouvant inutile de prendre l'ascenseur pour un étage il empreinte directement les escaliers. En descendant il heurte une personne et ils atterrissent tous les deux en bas des escaliers. Ron se trouve au-dessus d'un homme, apparemment, il se trouve sur un torse dur et muscler ça ne peut être qu'un homme. Il lève la tête pour voir sur qui il est tombé et plonge ses yeux bleu dans ceux marron de son interlocuteur, sans même savoir ce qu'il se passe il sent une décharge dans tout son corps. Trouvant cette réaction bizarre, il se lève à toute vitesse en babillant des excuses à l'homme et partit presque en courant vers la cafétéria.

Arriver à la cafétéria il s'assoit pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de savoir ce qui a bien pu lui arriver dans cet escalier. Il ne sait même pas à quoi l'homme ressemble? pour s'excuser comme il faut de lui être rentré dedans.

Bon ce n'est pas grave prenons un bon sandwich et oublions cette aventure. Dès son premier jour c'est quand même fou.

Après un repas bien mérité, il se dirige vers le bureau de son patron en faisant attention de ne bousculer personne cette fois. Mr Zabini n'est pas là, il rentre dans le bureau qui lui est attitré et continue de faire du tri dans les dossiers.

16H30 arrive et il finit enfin de trier tous les dossiers, ce n'était pas une mince à faire. Il informe donc son patron qu'il a fini le travail qu'il lui a demandé, et savoir s'il a encore besoin de lui pour aujourd'hui. Il lui répond que non, mais que demain il a intérêt d'être bien réveiller, parce qu'il va passer sa journée au téléphone à prendre des rendez-vous et taper des contre-rendus d'affaire. Il hoche la tête pour approuver ces dires et part enfin en direction de l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez lui, après cette journée tout de même bien fatigante.

Arrivé chez lui la première chose qu'il fait est de se coucher dans son lit pour enfin se poser.

Les jours se passent toujours de la même manière, il se lève, il va travailler et il rentre chez lui. Ça fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il travaille pour Mr Zabini, tout se passe comme il faut aucun accident à l'horizon.

Mais un appel bouleversera sa petite routine habituelle. Il reçut un appel de Mr Zabini, lui demandant d'aller déjeuner avec son fils car il se trouve à un rendez-vous important, il ne peut pas raccourcir le rendez-vous juste pour un dé accepte évidemment la proposition. Il lui indique donc le restaurant et l'heure du rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire dans une heure. Il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter que tout est à ses frais. Au moins il aura gagné un restaurant chic gratuit.

L'heure du rendez-vous arrive, il se dirige au restaurant qui se situe dans la même rue que l'immeuble. Un homme en costard l'attend devant le restaurant, il se présente et dit qu'il doit déjeuner avec le jeune Zabini. L'homme étant au courant? il le dirige donc à la table prévue pour eux.

Arrivé devant la table, il croise ces même yeux marron qu'il y' a deux semaines. Non quand même ça ne peut pas être lui quand même mais non il doit se tromper détends toi tout ira bien.

- Ah bah on ne dirait pas le jeune homme qui m'est tombé dessus dans l'escalier. Enchanté Blaise Zabini et vous ? c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se présenter avant.

Mince c'est bien lui, je suis foutu.

- Humm, enchanté Ron Wesley je suis l'assistant de votre père.

- Ça oui je l'avais bien compris, j'ai l'habitude qu'il m'envoit toujours ses assistants quand il est en rendez-vous, mais aucun ne m'est encore rentré dedans.

- Oui par rapport à ça je tien à m'excuser, je ne vous avez pas vue.

- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, et puis tu peux me tutoyer je suppose qu'on a le même âge non ?

- Oui je suppose

- Bien alors que veux-tu manger ?

- Je ne sais pas tout à l'aire très bon.

- Tu aimes le saumon ?

- Oui bien sûre.

- Se sera saumon dans ce cas

- D'accord cela me va.

Blaise prend donc commande pour eux deux, et d'un coup le silence s'impose, Ron trop gêner pour dire quelques chose et Blaise n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'échanger une conversation avec les assistants de son père, en générale il se contente de manger et de partir. Mais voyant le jeune homme en face de lui prêt à exploser, il décide d'engager la conversation.

- Alors Ron que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Ron surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole, sursaute à l'entente de son prénom. Je rentre à la fac de droit à la prochaine rentrée et toi ?

- Moi je vais en chimie, on sera sûrement dans la même école.

- Oui peut être.

Les assiettes arrivent enfin et tous deux commencent à manger, le repas enfin fini, Zabini propose à Ron s'il veut aller prendre une glace dans un glacier en bas de la rue. Mais l'heure de reprendre le travail est donc contraint de refuser et de remettre cette sortie à plus tard si il le veut bien. Ils échangent donc leurs numéros et Ron part travailler.

Sur le chemin qui le ramène à son travail il repense au déjeuner qu'il a eu avec Blaise. Malgré tout ils se sont bien entendus il ne l'aurai jamais cru, il pensé qu'il était comme tous c'est riche imbue d'eux même. Mais non il a pu avoir une conversation plutôt agréable avec lui. Si seulement il ne devait pas travailler il aurait bien pris une glace.

Arrivé à son bureau il se remet au travail, il a plusieurs contre-rendus à taper il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Quelques heures après son téléphone vibre, c'est Blaise.

_Ça te dit de prendre une glace après le travail ?  
_

Ron lui répond :

_Oui bien sûre je finis à 17h._

_Super je viendrais te chercher devant l'immeuble._

_Pas de problème._

Cette sensation étrange revient mais que lui arrive-t-il? Il se remet au travail sans faire attention au frisson qui le traverse à chaque fois qu'il pense à Blaise. 17H sonne enfin, il range les dossiers et sort de ce bureau étouffant. Il retrouve comme convenu Blaise devant l'immeuble. Ils se rendent tous les deux chez le glacier. Pour Ron se sera une glace chocolat fraise et Blaise une glace vanille chocolat. Ils s'assoient à une table en terrasse et profite de leur glace en discutant un peu de tout et rien. Puis la discussion gênante arrive.

- Tu as une copine Ron ?

- Humm non pas vraiment et toi ?

- Non plus, on va dire que les filles ne m'intéresse pas vraiment enfaite.

- Ah euh… tu es gay ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi maintenant ? on se connait que depuis ce midi.

- Oui je peux comprendre que cela soit étrange pour toi, mais crois-tu au coup de foudre ?

- Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un, enfaite ne tournons pas autour du pot j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, dès que j'ai vu tes yeux bleu se poser dans les miens dans l'escalier j'ai su. Puis te revoir aujourd'hui au restaurant je me suis dis que ça ne pouvait qu'être le destin. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, je vais droit au but tout de suite et tu me plais.

- Ouah je suis un peu confus là, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Un homme n'a jamais était attiré par moi et face à cette situation je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Oui je peux comprendre ton désarroi. Juste penses y le fait que tu ne sois jamais sorti avec un homme ne veux pas dire que les hommes ne t'intéresse pas.

- Je… ok humm je pense que je vais y aller.

- D'accord rentre bien.

- Merci toi aussi.

Ron arrive enfin chez lui, la conversation qu'il a eu avec Blaise l'a complétement déstabilisé, maintenant il se remet en question aime-t-il les hommes ? les femmes ? c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais eu de réelle relation d'ailleurs il est toujours vierge à son âge mais cela veut-il dire qu'il est gay ? Pas automatiquement. Rho pourquoi il a voulu que ça lui arrive à lui, c'est beaucoup trop énorme pour lui. Bon un dodo remettra ses idées en places. Pas vraiment surtout quand un torse bien dure, bien musclé se colle à lui et lui susurre des paroles pas très catholique tout en mettant sa main dans son pantalon. Avant que cela n'aille plus loin Ron se réveil en sursaut plein de sueur. Ce rêve était vraiment chaud et vue ce qu'il se passe dans son pantalon ça n'a pas l'aire de l'avoir gêné au contraire. Maintenant il est peut-être temps qu'il se pose les bonnes questions. Est-il gay ? C'est bien possible vue le rêve, il n'y a même aucun doute. Maintenant est-il prêt à faire face à ce qu'il est vraiment ? Ça pas sure non plus. Il avisera au moment venu. Pour l'instant il est temps de dormir et de penser à autre chose.

Depuis cette fameuse discussion avec Blaise une semaine est passé, et pas de nouvelle depuis. Peut-être qu'il a eu un nouveau coup de foudre et qu'il est avec cette personne en ce moment. Mais tout ça c'est tiré des conclusions trop hâtives. Surtout quand un certains jeune homme à la peu basané ouvre la porte de son bureau pour lui parler.

- Blaise que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu te parler.

Tu arrives au mauvais moment, là je travail.

- Oui je sais mais mon père est partis à une réunion, fait une pause deux minutes et parlons.

- Bien que veux-tu ?

- Toi !

- C'est d'un subtile

- Comme je te l'ai dis je vais droit au but.

- Je vois ça et qu'entends-tu par moi ?

- C'est simple je veux qu'on se mette ensemble, tu dois surement me prendre pour un fou mais j'ai eu ce déclic dès que je t'ai vu, je sais que tu es le bon pour moi.

- Tu ne sais même pas si je suis gay.

- C'est exacte et alors, si tu étais si sure de toi d'être hétéro tu m'aurais envoyé boulé il y'a déjà bien longtemps et je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à avoir cette discussion avec toi.

- Tu marques un point en effet. Mais cette situation me dépasse.

- T'inquiète pas allons y doucement et si vraiment toute cette histoire de gay n'est pas pour toi je te laisserai tranquille.

- D'accord essayons.

- Super, je te rendrais heureux ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ça je n'en doute pas.

Depuis cette fameuse discussion Ron et Blaise se voient tous les jours, Ron apprend un peu plus à faire face à son homosexualité même si pour l'instant il n'est pas prêt à faire son coming out. Ils apprennent tous les deux à se connaitre à construire leur vie de couple, cachée aux yeux des autres.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plus ainsi que la rencontre de Ron et Blaise. n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Ne vous inquiétez pas vous en saurez plus dans les autres chapitres à venir.

Titrell.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : L'art et la manière d'aimer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Couples : Harry / Draco et bien d'autres couples

Genre : Yaoï, Romance

Rating : M Lemon

Nda : voici ma première histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer évidemment.

Résumé : Harry et ses amis rentre enfin à l'université, c'est le commencement d'une autre vie. Mais tout ne se passe pas si facilement quand ils rencontrent ces individus qui viennent d'un autre monde, les riches, les friquets ou autres synonyme. Mais leur rencontre causera bien des dégâts bon ou mauvais à vous de juger.

Deux mondes qui s'oppose, deux mondes qui ont leurs définitions de ce qu'est l'amour.

Désolée pour le retard avec les vacances et les examens en septembre ce n'est pas évident, mais voici quand même la suite. Je posterais toujours un chapitre par semaine ou plus selon mon niveau d'ennuis.

Love !

Chapitre 6

Après l'altercation qui a eu lieu au bal d'Halloween entre Draco et Harry le calme plat est revenu. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se voient plus ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la cafeteria.

Mais n'oublions pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Malfoy n'a pas dit son dernier mot, il compte bien se venger.

Sa première vengeance sera de crever les pneus de Potter. Mais surtout voir son visage se décomposer, en voyant les 4 roues de sa voiture crevée. Il prend sa clés dans sa poche et la plante sauvagement dans les 4 roues de la voiture. Il se cache ensuite pas très loin. Selon l'heure Potter devrait arriver dans environs 10 minutes. Il voit enfin le groupe d'amis se diriger vers le véhicule. Pour l'instant aucun d'eux ne remarque les roues. Puis Hermione se retourne et remarque que la voiture à quelque chose qui ne va pas. Elle regarde plus attentivement les roues et voit que celles-ci sont crevées. Harry, Ron et Neville suivent le regard d'Hermione et remarque aussi les roues. A ce moment-là un voile de désespoir traverse le visage des 4 amis.

- Ce n'est pas vrai j'en suis sûre que c'est Malfoy qui a fait ça.

- Harry tu ne peux pas en être sur ne l'accuse pas sans avoir de preuve.

- Mais enfin Hermione, c'est évident que ce soit lui, qui ferait une chose aussi méchante.

- Oui c'est vrai que la probabilité que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre est mince.

- Nulle tu veux dire.

Malfoy en attendant jubile devant le spectacle des 4 amis désemparés. La première phase de la vengeance est accomplie, tout se passe comme il le souhaite. Sur ce il s'en va réfléchir à la deuxième phases.

**Retour vers Harry et ses amis**

_ Comment je vais faire pour changer les roues de cette voiture je n'ai qu'une roue de secours dans le coffre.

- Ne panique pas Harry, on va appeler une dépanneuse. Ce soir je te ramène chez toi et on ira tous les deux chercher ta voiture demain matin.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione tu es géniale. Combien ça va me coûter ça encore. Il ne paie rien pour attendre ce Malfoy. Il veut absolument la guerre, il l'aura.

- Harry rappelle-toi que le directeur a dit qu'a la prochaine bêtise tu seras viré.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je ne compte pas me faire prendre.

- Harry fait attention quand même.

La journée reprend son cour sans encombre. La dépanneuse est bien venue pour prendre la voiture. Malfoy a regardé cette scène avec une grande satisfaction.

Vers 16 heures de l'après-midi, Neville et Hermione se retrouve à la bibliothèque pour réviser à la proche des partiels. Harry et Ron eux ont décidés d'aller se faire un basket. C'est une bibliothèque assez grande divisée en deux parties. Un côté avec les tables avec tous les ouvrages et un autre côté informatique avec les tous derniers ordinateurs. Chaque table peut accueillir 4 personnes et en son centre se trouve une lampe.

La bibliothèque est pleine à craquer, pour tout dire il ne reste que deux places de libre à la table d'Hermione et Neville.

Les deux amis sont en pleine conversation sur le cour de droit international quand deux personnes s'assoient à leur table. En temps normal cela ne cause aucun problème, mais quand il s'avère que ces deux serpentard de la bande de Malfoy, Nott et Parkinson cela change tout.

- Vue les regards que vous nous lancez cela ne vous enchantes pas de nous voir. Vous savez quoi nous non plus, mais voyez-vous on n'a pas vraiment le choix, ce sont les deux seuls places qu'il reste. Donc on va gentiment s'ignorer.

- Quel beau discours Parkinson, malgré moi je suis forcée d'admettre que tu n'as pas tort. Faisons comme si vous n'étiez pas là et faites de même. On ne se portera tous que très bien.

Hermione et Neville reprenne alors leur conversation comme si de rien était. Mais sans compter sur le caractère râleur de Miss Parkinson, celle-ci leur demande de baisser d'un ton car cela la déconcentre.

- Tu n'es pas censée nous ignorer ? demande exaspérée Hermione

- Si mais c'est difficile avec le bruit que vous faites.

- Pardon on ne fait pas tant de bruit que ça, tu te moques de moi.

- Mademoiselle Granger et Parkinson, moins de bruit s'il vous plait, la prochaine fois c'est dehors.

- Oui ! madame Labile.

- Tu vois on va se faire virer à cause de toi, continue Hermione.

- A cause de moi, non mais tu n'es pas sérieuse.

Entre ces deux filles hystériques Neville et Théo ne savent pas vraiment où se mettre. Ils se regardent tous les deux d'un air gênés sans savoir quoi se dire, au bout d'un moment Théo se lance.

- Pas facile d'étudier avec ces deux-là hein, dit-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Oui en effet pas facile.

- Heu tu penses qu'elles le remarqueront si on s'en va.

- Franchement je ne pense pas elles sont tellement absorbées dans leurs disputes qu'elles ne voient pas ce qu'il se passe autour d'elles.

- Ça te dit donc de trouver un coin plus calme.

Neville hésite avant de répondre.

A tort Théo prend donc cette hésitation comme un non.

- Sinon laisse ce n'est pas grave.

- Heu non allons-y.

- Ok.

Les deux jeunes hommes se lèvent donc et sortent de la bibliothèque. Comme Théo l'avait prédit les filles n'ont rien remarquées.

Théo et Neville après quelques minutes de recherche trouvent un coin tranquille dans un couloir.

- Tu révise quel cour ? demande Théo.

- Le droit international et toi ?

- La physique quantique.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser, propose Théo.

- Oui pourquoi pas, là je révise le chapitre sur les lois américaine.

L'après-midi se passe ainsi, entre révision et qui l'eût cru avec quelques rigolades. La journée touche enfin à sa fin. Les deux garçons rangent leurs affaires et se dirigent vers la sortie.

- Tu penses qu'elles sont déjà parties ? demande Neville.

- Non je ne pense pas elles doivent sûrement nous chercher ou nous attendre quelques parts.

- Oui peut être.

Théo n'avait pas tort les deux jeunes filles les attendent devant la sortie accompagnées de Ron et Harry.

- Tu viens Neville on s'en va.

- Oui j'arrive Hermione, salut Théo et merci pour les révisions.

- De rien quand tu veux.

- D'accord.

- Alors Neville comment ça s'est passé avec Théo ? Demande Hermione.

- Etonnamment très bien, il n'est vraiment pas comme on le pense il est très diffèrent de Malfoy en fait.

- Ah bon ça m'étonne, pour moi tous les serpentard sont les mêmes, annonce Harry.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester sur c'est a priori à cause de Malfoy, les gens ne sont pas tous comme lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Neville, une après-midi avec un serpentard et on ta déjà retourné le cerveau.

- Non je ne juge pas selon les préjugés c'est tout, et d'ailleurs je compte sûrement lui demander de continuer à réviser avec moi.

- Tu as vraiment un gros problème, bon rentrons je pense qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil.

**Vers Pansy et Théo**

- Théo sérieusement ! Quand tu veux, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

- Non pas du tout Pansy, je dirais juste que j'élargis mes horizons. Toi alors avec Granger ?

- On a fini par se faire virer de la bibliothèque, d'ailleurs merci d'être parti et de m'avoir laissée avec cette furie.

- Que veux-tu ta dispute avec Granger me déconcentré.

- Mais bien sûr ! Bref rentrons à la maison.

La journée se termine donc ainsi, avec des idées pleins la tête pour un certains jeune homme et un autre qui se trouve confus par les sentiments qui le traversent.

* * *

Merci pour avoir lu cette histoire. En espérant que la suite vous ai plu.

Quelques reviews please (yeux de chiens battus).

Alors comment trouvez vous le comportement de Neville ? moins timide que dans ses habitudes.

Titrell.


End file.
